


Taky způsob, jak říct sbohem

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Vánoční večírek, alkohol a Jim, kterému odchází stálý tajemním jeho ministerstva.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Taky způsob, jak říct sbohem

**Author's Note:**

> Stokrát zpracované téma vánočního večírku. Nic světoborného.

Večírek byl u konce, ti, co vydrželi až do teď, se rozcházeli, domů se chystal i Jim. Byl na odchodu, když si uvědomil, že si nechal kabát u sebe v pracovně. Vrávoravě se pro něj vydal a ke svému překvapení tam našel Humphreyho, jak sedí na kraji jeho spacího stolu.  
„Myslel jsem, že už jste šel,“ podivil se a šel směrem ke svému kabátu.  
„Ne, chtěl jsem tu ještě chvilku pobýt sám,“ odpověděl popravdě a s lehkým úsměvem po místnosti prolétl očima.  
„Copak, bude se vám stýskat?“  
„Strávil jsem tu dost let,“ pokrčil rameny. „Není lehké prostě jen tak odejít.“  
„To asi ne.“ Nechal kabát ležet a posadil se vedle něj. Rychle se chytil okraje, protože se mu před očima všechno zhouplo. Měl dost a věděl to o sobě. Bylo mu jasné, že pravděpodobně bude blábolit a že Humphrey z toho nebude dvakrát nadšený, protože na rozdíl od něj byl střízlivý. Ale bylo mu to fuk. „Pro mě to taky není lehké, že se budeme muset rozloučit, víte? Celý večer jsem vám to chtěl říct, ale nějak nebyl čas si vás odchytit. Chci abyste věděl, že přes všechny naše rozepře jsem opravdu moc rád, že jsme mohli spolu pracovat. Tolikrát jste mě vysekal z problémů… Do většiny z nich jste mě teda sám dostal, ale to teď nechme stranou. Ne vždycky jsme byli na jedné lodi, ale radil jste mi dobře, myslím, že jsme si na sebe i pěkně zvykli a… opravdu mi budete chybět,“ řekl pohřebním tónem, ale vzápětí se zahihňal. „Víte, že když se mi zrovna nevysmíváte, máte přenádherný úsměv?“  
„Ale pane ministře, já přece…,“ začal Humphrey k první části věty, ale pak si uvědomil, co následovalo po ní. „Cože?“  
„Nejkrásnější úsměv, který jsem kdy viděl,“ vydechl, zvedl k němu ruku a lehce ho pohladil po tváři. Humphrey ztuhl a než se aspoň trochu vzpamatoval a stihl začít přemýšlet nad tím, co má teď dělat, ministr ho líbal. A Humphrey, přestože za celý večer neměl ani kapku alkoholu, se najednou cítil, jako by toho vypil minimálně tolik jako ministr. Objal ho a dovolil mu polibek prohloubit. Dělo se něco, co by se rozhodně dít nemělo, uvědomoval si to, ale nehodlal s tím nic dělat, protože… po tom už několik měsíců tak strašlivě toužil.  
„Jime! Tak kde jsi!“ dolehl k nim hlas Annie a Jim se okamžitě odtáhl.  
„Už jdu, drahoušku!“ s tím Humphreyho líbnul na rty a na nejistých nohách vyplachtil z místnosti.

Humphrey nebyl rád, že zrovna on bude muset s Hackerem probírat ten dopravní incident. Nechtěl se s ním vidět, minimálně ne tak brzy po tom, co se stalo u něj v pracovně, nevěděl, jak se chovat. Nakonec se rozhodl, pokud to Hackem sám nezmíní, bude se tvářit, jako by se nic nestalo. I když by se tak strašně rád zeptal, co to mělo znamenat, tak strašně rád by chtěl slyšet, že to něco znamenalo, tak strašně rád by chtěl říct, že přijímá. Ale nemohl.  
„Dobře, pochopil jsem. Nemusíte mi tu spílat jak malému klukovi. Ostatně stejně jsem měl v plánu si teď dát s alkoholem trochu pauzu. Nepamatuju si polovinu večírku,“ řekl pak jeho bývalý ministr a Humphrey věděl, že by měl být rád, protože to řekl tak opravdově, že nebylo pochyb, že je to pravda. Jenže… on rád nebyl.


End file.
